Halloween
by Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: This is my Halloween OS. It's the first time Halloween has been celebrated in Storybrooke and Regina has decided to throw a party. Who's the person who keeps trying to scare her; and can she quell Roland's fears? Enjoy!


**Hey guys, Happy Halloween! So here's something to celebrate, I hope you enjoy; don't get too scared. ;)xx (Also Halloween smut, thats a bonus right?)**

* * *

Regina wasn't sure about this, she didn't know if she liked it; sure there were no villains lurking around the corner, but wasn't dressing up as them asking for trouble? Halloween just wasn't celebrated in Storybrooke, she had never liked to push the idea that there was a divide between good and evil. Although to be honest it would have been hard for them to have Halloween during the cursed years anyway, because she didn't know what it was.

Henry had told her all about celebrating Halloween with Emma whilst in New York, and this year he had been pestering for her to let them celebrate it in Storybrooke. Of course, with Henry ranting about it, came Roland, he followed everything that Henry did, he had become kind of like Henry's shadow. Regina thought it adorable, as did Robin; it all started when Regina moved Robin and Roland into her house, stating that she wasn't happy that they were sleeping on the ground in tents, it couldn't possibly have had anything to do with the fact that she would rather have Robin in bed with her, than out in the forest.

Anyway, she was going through with it, because it was for her son and god knows he had her wrapped around his little finger. She was going to throw a Halloween party at the town hall, maybe she could have some fun with it, dress up in one of her old dresses and scare people, it would be fine, she just needed to keep telling herself that.

She was staring out of the kitchen window into the backyard, holding her coffee, when Robin came up behind her and snuck his arms around her waist, nuzzling into her neck. "Good morning," she chuckled, leaning back against him.

"Yes, it is, I have the most beautiful women in all the realms in my arms," he smirked, kissing her neck, trailing his lips downwards and having to pull some of her robe down so that he could reach her shoulder.

"Robin, the children," she warned and she could just imagine him rolling his eyes at her. Robin was carried away by his emotions, this meant that Regina had to be practical, she didn't want the children walking in on them whilst they were doing anything and as much as she would love to give into him, they would have to save it for their bedroom, where they had a lock on the door.

"Oh yes," he nodded, "I wondered what those small people lingering at the door were doing." He chuckled, turning to look at Roland and Henry.

"Robin, I'm thirteen," Henry protested, shaking his head, "and I'm not small."

"No, you're growing my boy," Robin looked at his own son who was stood next to Regina's, "but you mister, well, you're still small."

"Daddy I don't want to be small; Gina can you use your magic to make me bigger? Please!"

Regina laughed and shook her head, "I don't think so sweetheart, come here." He hurried over to her and she picked him up, placing him on her hip. "You are perfect, just the way you are, why would you want to be any taller?"

"Because Henry's taller than me, everyone is." He huffed, pouting at her as he leant his head against her shoulder.

"Yes, but Henry can't have hugs like this, can he?" Regina asked, kissing his cheek.

"No," Roland shook his head, a small smile coming onto his face.

"There are loads of advantages to being small," she chuckled.

"Hmm," he sighed.

Regina sighed, clearly she wasn't convincing him, so she decided to change the topic, "so then, have you two boys decided what you want to wear to the Halloween party?"

"Yes!" Henry jumped up and down, "mom, I want to be Harry Potter."

"What?" She scrunched up her nose as she looked at her son, "Harry Potter? That's not very Halloweeny."

"Okay, how about, zombie Harry Potter?"

She laughed and shook her head, "okay then. Roland?"

"I don't know," he furrowed his eyebrows as he looked up at her.

"Okay, well, that's where I can help, come with me," she placed him down on the floor and took his little hand in hers, as she led him upstairs, taking him to her bedroom, "stand here." She placed him in front of the full-length mirror and Robin and Henry came to stand at the door.

"What are you gonna do mom?" Henry asked.

She turned and smirked at him, "watch," she waved her hand at Roland and he was dressed in a ghost costume.

"Whoa! Cool!" Roland turned and looked at her wide eyed, "what else can you do?"

"Let's see shall we," she repeated the movement and he was turned into a little werewolf.

Robin laughed and shook his head, "wow Roland, you seem to have suddenly sprouted much more hair."

"I know, can you make me into Frankenstein?"

"Dr Whale?" She frowned.

"No, mom I think he means Frankenstein's Monster."

"Ah, I see," she chuckled. Pushing past the idea that Dr Frankenstein had once worked on her Daniel and turned him into a monster. She went along with it and Roland shook his head.

"I don't like this one."

"Okay, I think I know the perfect one," she smiled, waving her hands at him and turning him into a miniature Dracula. "What do you think?"

"Yes! I love it!" he jumped up and down, "it's perfect! I can be just like Daddy" He ran at her and hugged her tight. Robin was wearing a Dracula costume too and she knew that as much as Roland liked to copy Henry, he loved to copy his father more.

"Whoa, don't you go biting me with those young man."

Roland giggled and pretended to bite her, whilst she played along and pretended to swoon. Robin and Henry chuckled as they shared a glance. "Okay kids, why don't the two of you go get ready, we need to go and chose some pumpkins later." Robin stated as Roland stopped his action and turned to look at his father.

"Gina, change me back," he grinned, his dimples showing.

"Okay," she waved her hand and he was changed back into his pyjamas.

"Thank you!" He shouted as he ran out of the room and down the landing, "come on Henry!" He ran back and pulled his arm, "I want to go and chose a pumpkin!"

Robin and Regina watched their son's hurry into their rooms and she laughed shaking her head. Robin perched on the edge of the bed and reached out to pull her in between his legs, his hands on her hips, fiddling with the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. "So then. What might you be dressing as?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Hmm, wouldn't you like to know," she smirked, moving out of his arms as she walked over to the bedroom door and closed it before walking back over to him and straddling his lap.

"I would actually," he nodded, now messing with the buttons on her shirt, undoing them from the bottom up.

"Well, you'll just have to wait," she rolled her eyes.

"What, no preview?" He scoffed, brushing his hands across the bare skin he had revealed.

"No," she shook her head, "sorry."

"Don't you love me enough?"

"Oh trust me, I love you plenty and I think after you see my costume, you'll love me more."

"Well, now I am looking forward to this," he cast her a dimpled smile that had an immediate effect on her. She knew she needed to move off his lap before the pooling between her thighs increased anymore; she had to pop to the town hall to check on the progress of the Halloween decorations before she could join her boys at the pumpkin farm. Emma had told her that she would be able to take on the decorations, alongside Hook and she just hoped that they hadn't messed everything up.

"Later, I promise," she leant in and kissed him soundly, he tried to deepen it, but she slid off his lap before he got his way, "sorry," she shrugged, grabbing some clothes and walking out into the bathroom.

Robin simply flopped back onto the bed and shook his head, "tease!"

"Hmm," suddenly he was hit by her pyjama top, which was hastily followed by her bottoms, then came her panties and she peered around the door and winked, "don't say I never give you anything."

* * *

Regina's heels echoed off the marble floor, as she walked down the corridor towards the function room in the town hall. The walls of the corridor had been covered in cobwebs and spiders dangled from the ceiling; if this was what they'd done for the entrance, she had high hopes for the hall itself. Reaching the doors, she pushed them open and her eyes went wide, Emma had gone slightly overboard and she hoped to god that she had used her magic to do so and not town money.

The room was decorated as a haunted house, like in the corridor there were thick webs everywhere, skeletons hung, gravestones, ghosts floating. All around the room there were various different pumpkins which when lit would look amazing; then at the very front of the room there was a coffin. Regina furrowed her eyebrows as she walked towards it, "Emma?" She called out, not seeing her friend anywhere.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes as she continued walking, all of a sudden the lights flickered and the room was plunged into darkness, someone had blacked out the windows, so it was pitch black in the room. "Yes, very funny Miss Swan, but I don't scare that easy." Despite the dark she carried on going and something flew past her head, she was sure of it; had Emma brought in real bats? She was going to kill her for that, the last thing they needed was an infestation in the town hall.

Sighing she reached the coffin and tapped it, nothing happened, maybe it was a simple decoration to be used as a little table, she leant down and knocked on the lid again, nothing. However, when she went to open it, the coffin burst open and a fake Dracula shot forward and tried to grab her. She let out a little yell as she fell backwards, landing on her ass. She lost her baring's briefly and then someone grabbed her from behind and she let out a scream, lighting a fireball as she whipped around, coming face to face with Killian. "Pirate!" She yelled.

He was laughing so hard and she really felt like setting him alight as a punishment for him trying to scare her. "wow, your majesty, your face was worth being set alright."

"Do you find it funny to scare people?!" She snapped, as she allowed him to help her up.

"That's rich coming from the Evil Queen who seemingly thrived off her ability to scare people."

"Shut it," she scoffed, putting the fireball out, "where's Emma?"

"Emma, she was getting some fake blood."

"Do I even want to know what that is for?" She asked, closing her eyes as she shook her head.

"Probably not."

"Okay, when she gets back, tell her I stopped by and that I am impressed at the decorations, but not her idiot of a boyfriend's attempt to scare me."

"Oh I did scare you."

"Hardly, you grabbed me; it'll take much more than that to scare me, pirate" she snapped, regaining her regal poise and looking down her nose at him. "I'm leaving now." She scoffed, swishing her hair at him as she walked back towards the door, the perfect picture of calm. Once she had left the room she took a deep breath, Killian was so annoying, she didn't like it when people did that; she was rather surprised that he had run the risk of trying to scare her when he knew what power she held. Now she just wanted to go and be with her family, she hadn't been scared by what Killian had done, it was more the shock factor.

* * *

Later that day after Roland and Henry had chosen the pumpkins they wanted, Regina was in her room putting the finishing touches onto her costume. She knew it was a bold choice but she also knew that Robin would absolutely love it, she would enjoy watching the look on his face, as he realised that he would in fact have to look at her dressed like that all night.

She wore a floor length red dress that clung to her every curve and was held up by spaghetti straps and sported not only a plunging neckline, that descended nearly to her navel and was loosely kept together by black ribbon, but a slit that ran up the side, reaching her upper thigh. She had worn much more revealing things in the enchanted forest, but so far she had to say this look took the medal for most daring Storybrooke fashion attempt.

Regina slipped her black stilettos on, before straightening her devil horns that were secured in her raven hair, which she had extended to how she used to wear it in the enchanted forest; it was in loose curls down one side of her. She looked back in the mirror and nodded, she looked good, she was sure she would be drawing a few pairs of eyes towards her tonight, including Robin's.

"Gina, you ready?" Robin called from the bottom of the stairs, where he was stood in his vampire costume with a mini Dracula Roland and a zombie Harry Potter Henry.

"I'm coming," she replied, spraying some perfume on her neck and wrists before making her way towards the door and coming to the top of the stairs. She saw it happen, exactly how she had expected it, Robin's mouth dropped open as he looked at her.

"Wow."

"Do you approve?" She asked, walking down the steps to him.

"Was that a question? Regina, you look amazing."

"Why thank you." She smirked as she took his hand, "just wait until you see what's underneath," she whispered, quietly so that her children didn't hear what she just said.

"I can't wait," he breathed, kissing her neck, "you're wearing the perfume I bought you."

"Hmm, I love it," she nodded, "now are we all ready?" she turned to look at her children and smiled at them. "You both look so good." She gushed.

"Come on mom, were gonna be late," Henry complained as she placed her arm around him and Robin took Roland's hand in his free one.

"We're going," she was about to open the door when she remembered something, "stop, photo!"

"What?" Roland asked, pulling a funny face, one that she was used to seeing Robin make quite often.

"It's a family photo opportunity," she stated, placing everyone in front of the door as she made short work of setting up the tripod and placing the camera on it. "Quick," she rushed into the photo and the flash went off.

"Can we go now?" Henry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, now we can, Robin do you have a pocket in that?"

"Yeah."

"Look after this?" She passed him her phone.

"Sure; anything else?"

"No," she shook her head, "let's go."

* * *

Regina clung to Robin's arm as they entered the town hall and walked down the corridor, in contrast to earlier that day, there were many people around, children playing and trying to scare each other. Just like Regina was holding onto Robin, Roland was holding onto her, clinging to her side.

"Gina are people going to have scary costumes?" He asked, looking up at her, fear in his eyes.

"Maybe sweetheart, but like you said they're only costumes, there's nothing to be afraid of." She cast him a reassuring smile as she ruffled his hair.

"You'll protect me right Gina?"

"Of course I will baby."

Robin pushed open the door to the main hall and Regina nodded, it was even better with the pumpkins lit, she knew it would be, but it really did look amazing. All eyes turned to the door as she walked into the room, her dress swishing in time with her hair; she had also made it so that the contacts in her eyes would turn red, not to children; perks of magic, she wouldn't scare any little kids, adults on the other hand, well, Hook was right, she did enjoy it.

She told Henry to take Roland with him as she heard muttering and then someone spoke up, "well, well, well, Miss Mills," she furrowed her eyebrows as she saw a shadowed figure at the front of the hall, she glanced a Robin, she didn't recognise the voice, unless someone was purposely changing it. "It's about time you showed up, bow before your Queen." She glared at the figure, how dare they… Emma? "I shall destroy your happiness if it's the last thing I do," she snarled, before coughing, "how do you do that with your voice?"

"Practice Miss Swan," she rolled her eyes, "so I see you decided to come as me this year."

"Yes, like it?" Emma did a twirl, the black wig swishing with the jewelled dress.

Robin chuckled, "was that voice supposed to have been Regina's?"

"Yes! I thought it was convincing, wasn't it?"

"Not at all Emma," Regina shook her head.

"Yeah, sorry Em, have to agree with Regina, you didn't get the huskiness right."

"No, I'll show you what it should have sounded like, ready?" Regina smirked, "well, well, well, Miss Swan," she paced around her, well aware her eyes were glowing red, "it's about time you showed up," she stopped walking and tilted her head, "now bow before your Queen." She growled.

"Oh god, that was terrifying," Emma looked at her wide eyed, "I mean if I were some poor, powerless person and you came up to me like that, I think I'd probably have a heart attack."

Regina rolled her eyes, "so yes, work on the voice, the costume on the other hand, very good, I'm impressed."

"You should be, it's your dress."

"What?" Regina narrowed her eyes at her friend, "you were in my vault."

"Ooh look, there's Henry, catch you later Gina," Emma made a mad dash over to Henry, before Regina could yell at her for violating her personal space and going through her private possessions.

"Can you believe that?!" Regina shook her head, turning to look at Robin who was just staring at her, "Robin."

"God you're hot."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"That was sexy."

"Really?" She tilted her head at him, her eyes going wide, did he find the prospect of a tussle with the Evil Queen endearing? Did he want her that way? Every time she had been with him, she had been herself, been Regina, but maybe he wanted something a bit more, aggressive.

"Totally," he nodded, his hands finding her waist as he caressed her though her dress.

A smirk came upon her face, "well then thief, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"I think I'm going to enjoy finding out."

"I think you are." She bit her bottom lip as she ran her hands up to his collar, "if you're lucky, I might even let you sink your teeth into me." She breathed, her mouth so close they were breathing the same air. "I have to say I've never been with a count before." She quipped, referring to his Dracula costume.

"Well then, I'll be your first, your majesty."

"Yes, yes you will." She moved even closer as if to kiss him and then pulled away.

"You are a little devil."

"Ooh you noticed," she smirked, moving her shoulders up before walking away from him, turning to wink at him as she left.

"Oh my god, Regina that is terrifying," Snow stated, her eyes going wide as Regina walked up to their table, where she and Robin would be seated also.

"Why thank you," she ran her eyes over Snow's costume and shook her head, "is that supposed to be scary?"

"No, of course not, I don't do scary."

"You came as Snow White?"

"The Disney version," Snow quipped, her hand coming to the red bow fastened in her bobbed wig.

"Now I really have seen it all."

"Hey, I think she looks cute," David complained and Regina turned to look at him in disgust.

"Cute? It's Halloween, it's not a time to be cute, it's a time to be evil."

"Oh and you'd know all about that wouldn't you."

Regina stared at him, she was slightly hurt that he would say that, especially after everything she'd done to put that part of her in the past, she had done her best to keep the Evil Queen buried deep inside her and she could do without his snide remarks, she had never liked him, she could just about tolerate Snow, but David, no.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robin asked, glaring at David as he came to stand next to Regina, just hearing what David had said to her.

"Oh come on Robin, she's the Evil Queen."

"Really? I thought she was a devil," Robin looked at his girlfriend, before turning back to David, "she was the Evil Queen," He snapped, "she isn't anymore, so why don't you keep your snide remarks to yourself."

"Whoa," David rose his hands, "I was just passing comment."

"In the future, don't." Robin rolled his eyes and placed a hand on Regina's lower back, "would you care to dance milady?"

She smiled at him and nodded, "I would be honoured." As Robin walked her out, she turned and cast David a smug luck, even daring to stick her tongue out at him childishly. She loved that Robin jumped to defend her so quickly, he knew what darkness she had in her past, but he also knew that was where it was, in the past and he believed that she wouldn't be overcome by it again, she knew that with him by her side, she wouldn't be. "Thank you."

"He's a jerk."

"Glad I'm not the only one who sees it."

"We tolerate him though right?" Robin chuckled.

"Only because disposing of him would be evil." She laughed, shaking her head, "To be honest I get why he's like that with me, he clearly isn't as forgiving as Snow, I did try and kill them, constantly. Even if I saved his life with the curse."

"How?"

"He was fatally injured in the Enchanted Forest, coming here, it put him in a coma, but he was alive." She sighed, "it was sort of my fault he was hurt in the first place though, I was evil."

"You might have once been, but what once was isn't anymore."

"Maybe tonight I am feeling festive," she sassed, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, may I be at the brunt of your evil ways." His hand slipped down from her waist finding the slit in her skirt and circling her bare skin briefly.

"Hmm, how evil are we talking?"

"Very," he pulled her tight against him, his hands resting on her lower back, rotating his hips against her in time with the music.

Their hot moment was interrupted when a small vampire ran up to them and flung himself at Regina. She pulled back from Robin to look at her little boy who was in floods of tears, "baby, what's wrong?" She asked, running her hand across his cheek, wiping away his tears. Roland hiccupped as he tried to form his words, Regina frowned as she looked up at Robin and rubbed Roland's back. "It's okay sweetheart."

"Clown."

"What?" She frowned.

"There was… a clown."

Regina rolled her eyes, really a clown, she had specifically told people that they were to, under any circumstances, turn up dressed as a clown, not after the news they had been hearing from the world outside of Storybrooke. "Okay honey, well, tell me where this clown is." Roland pointed to the door and Regina sighed, scooping Roland up she kissed his noise, "why don't you come with me and I can look after you and show you that it's just someone in a costume?"

He didn't look happy at that suggestion, but he nodded and clung tighter onto her, "are you two alright going alone?"

"I think so," she smiled, "would you mind checking on Henry for me?"

"Sure," he squeezed her arm gently, before going off to find Henry.

"Come on then Ro, let's go find this silly clown; weren't you with Henry?"

"I lost him," Roland sniffled, burying his head into the crook of her neck.

"So Roland, where was the clown?" She asked, pushing the door open and walking out into the corridor.

"Office."

She furrowed her eyebrows, her office? Why was there someone in her office, scaring her son? "Okay, well let's go sort this out; don't forget, I can protect you." She whispered, kissing his temple, knowing he was needing reassurance. She made her way up the stairs, still carrying Roland who was actually getting a little big to be carried like this, but she liked doing it.

She tapped across the marble floor and saw a light flicker in her office, her grip on Roland tightened; sure she was fine facing enemies, but she didn't really want to have her son with her when she did, didn't want to risk him getting caught in the crossfire. Slowly she pushed the door open to find a candle lit in the middle of her desk. She frowned and began walking towards it, she could feel Roland tremble as he pressed into her.

The windows flung open and a gust of wind ripped through the office, blowing out the candle. Roland buried his face against her, hiding from the room as they were now plunged into darkness. Regina, if alone, wouldn't have been scared, but she had Roland and she didn't like it. "Right, you've had your fun now, stop." The door slammed and Roland began crying, "this is not funny!"

She whipped around to look at the door and low and behold there was the god darn clown, "seriously," she shook her head, extending her arm as she shoved the person with her magic sending them flying through the door, landing on their ass on the hard floor. "Take the mask off, now!" She glared, moving to stand over them.

She knew who it was though, she had heard the clang when he had hit the ground, "Hook! Take the mask off, before I take it off myself."

Killian took the mask off and looked up at her, "oh god!"

"You scared my son!"

"I was trying to scare you, your majesty, I didn't know you had the boy with you."

Her nostrils flared as her eyes bored into him, "don't try something so stupid again, do you hear me, Captain Guyliner!"

"Regina, did you know your eyes were…"

She rolled her eyes and left him sat on the floor; that was the second time that day he had tried to scare her and both he had failed; true the second had been more successful than the first, but he had still failed. She walked back down the stairs and she brushed her fingers through Roland's hair, "see, I told you it was someone in a costume, it was Killian."

Roland chuckled as he hugged to her, "I still don't like clowns."

"Me neither sweetheart," she made a mental note to never take Roland to the circus. Wandering back into the main hall she spotted Robin and Henry laughing together, it warmed her heart; she was glad her son had a positive father figure in his life, he'd gone without for so long and he had only gotten to know his real father briefly before his death, so she was happy Robin was there for Henry. Robin had told her countless times that he was glad she was there to be a mother to his own son and she had taken that job on happily. "What are my other two boys talking about?" She asked, grinning at them.

"Nothing, did you find the clown?"

"Hmm, Killian thought it would be funny to try and scare me."

Robin laughed, "was he successful?"

"I was scared!" Roland nodded, wriggling in her arms, something Regina knew meant that he wanted to be put down, so she placed him down and turned back to Robin.

"No, I just don't get scared," she shook her head, "it takes a hell of a lot to scare me."

"Have you ever been scared?" Robin asked as Roland scampered off with Henry to get some jelly and ice cream.

"A couple of time, yes," she sighed, "I was scared of my mother, in the beginning, that didn't mean I didn't defy her any less," she chuckled.

"What was the scariest moment of your life?" Robin questioned.

She didn't want to tell him the real one, it would only serve to dampen the mood, she didn't ever talk about her marriage to Leopold and she wasn't about to now. "Hmm, I suppose it was a couple of years ago, baring in mind I was the evil queen at this point, or letting her out, whatever. I wanted to get rid of Emma, so I make a poisoned apple turnover which casts a sleeping curse, my son ate it." She shook her head, "I thought I was going to lose him and for the first time in my life, I was petrified." Third time, she thought to herself.

"Everything turned out right though."

"Yes, it did didn't it." She smiled, running her hand over his arm. "What about you, when were you most scared?" She asked.

"Well, I have a couple."

"Fire away." She breathed as they began dancing, pressed up against each other again.

"When the dark one threatened to kill my son unless I gave him your heart, that was scary for two reasons, one, I was worried for my son and two I thought you were going to punish me."

She laughed and shook her head, "I let you off lightly."

"Lightly? You kissed me," he chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Oh yeah." She chuckled, "what was the other?"

"In Camelot, when that knight brandished a sword at you, I was terrified that I was going to lose you and I didn't care about my own life, as long as I could protect you, it didn't matter."

She smiled and tilted her head at him, "you should care about your life, because it's very special." The hands which were around his neck slowly caressed him, "you Robin Hood are very special."

"As are you Regina Mills."

"How long do you think we have to stay at this party?" She asked, smirking at him.

"I think another hour will do."

"Then we can go home?"

"Then we can go home," he confirmed.

* * *

An hour later and Roland was asleep on Regina's lap, snuggled against her as she rocked him gently; she loved just holding him and knowing he was safe, knowing that she was able to protect him.

Killian had attempted to apologise multiple time and she ended up asking him, 'if she forgave him, would he quit annoying her?' So that was resolved; she and Robin had been flirting all night and at points it had gotten slightly intense, she was looking forward to getting home and doing something about it. "Robin, is it time?"

"Yeah, I think we better be heading off now," he nodded, smiling at their friends.

"Regina, is it alright if Henry stays at mine tonight?" Emma asked.

"Yes, of course," Regina nodded, knowing that Emma probably planned on staying at the party a little longer, as would Henry; she however wanted to get home, the quicker the better and the fact that Henry wouldn't be home was an added bonus. Not that she was happy her son wouldn't be home, she was just glad that she and Robin would be able to spend some quality time together without worrying that Henry might overhear. Roland's room was on the other side of the house, so he wouldn't and he was asleep.

Regina stood up, juggling Roland, "do you want me to take him?" Robin asked.

"Thank you," she handed the little boy over carefully and Robin took him off her. "Well, we're calling it a night, happy Halloween everyone."

This was followed by a chorus of byes and nights from everyone at the table.

* * *

When they got home, Regina tucked Roland in bed, before walking towards her own bedroom, she was excited for this, had been all night since she'd first put her costume on, knowing what effect it would have on Robin. She pushed the door open, the room was dark and she saw a silhouette in the window, lit only by the moonlight, apparently, he had kept his cape on. She closed the door behind her and cleared her throat.

Robin turned to look at her and moistened his lips, before stalking his way towards her and grabbing her, pinning her against the now closed door, before fastening his lips to her neck, sucking at her flesh, causing her to let out a throaty moan. "You've been driving me crazy all night," he groaned, taking her hand in his and placing it on his crotch, "do you feel what you've done to me?"

"Yes," she breathed, palming him through his pants. She was supposed to be in control, she had though he wanted the Evil Queen, they couldn't both dominate, or could they? She squeezed and his eyes widened, "do you know how much I want your cock, filling me?" She asked, raising one hand and pushing him off her, before shoving him down on the bed, she knew he wasn't going to give up his need to dominate, she could tell from the glint in his eyes.

"Bold words for a Queen," he quipped.

"Oh, I'm not just any Queen," she whispered, stalking her way towards him and climbing on top of him, "I'm the evil queen," she breathed, biting down on his earlobe, causing him to groan. "So you better worship me."

"Oh I plan to," he grabbed her and lifted her off him as if she weighed nothing, before climbing on top of her. His hand found the slit of her dress and it snuck below, only to find that she was wearing nothing underneath, his hand came into contact with her wet core. "Seems someone is just as eager as me." He smirked, running his fingers from her entrance to her clit, where he circled her a couple of times before moving back down again.

She was going to get caught up in the sensation if she wasn't careful, meaning that she would surrender all control to him and that wasn't happening. She closed her legs, trapping his hand, before she moved back and grabbed him by the lapel, pushing him to the middle of the bed. "One thing you need to know about the Evil Queen, she doesn't like to be dominated."

"Neither do counts," he quipped, clearly still in character, so she'd gone a little of course with her devil character, but she was better at the Evil Queen anyway.

"They'll just have to learn," she whispered, flicking her wrist and undressing him, leaving him completely naked in front of her, "well, that's better." She moved her mouth down to his cock, before licking the whole way from base to tip; the Evil Queen would never do this, but so what, she was running with it, it made her feel powerful, in control.

Robin's eyes closed and she saw his need to control her slip away and smiled against him, before taking him into her mouth and sucking, his eyes flashed open, "Gina."

"Hmm?"

"You know… Oh god! Gina, seriously…" she knew what he was saying, if she carried on with what she was doing he would come before they were even started and of course, neither of them wanted that, so she gave him one last flick of her tongue, before releasing him with a pop.

"Are you ready to surrender?" She asked, moving her hand over his cock which she had just wet with her mouth.

"Yes," he nodded, shooting up and grabbing the bottom of her dress, pulling it over her head and throwing it to the floor, leaving her naked; the extensions she wore flowing over her breasts. He pushed her hair to the side so that he could stimulate her nipples, first with his hands and then with his mouth.

So much for surrendering, he clearly wasn't. So, she slipped her hand between her legs and dipped a finger inside herself, before shuffling up his body, finding his cock and lowering herself onto it, easing him inside her. He released her breast from his mouth and put his arms around her, holding her to his chest. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked against him slowly, melding her mouth to his as they shared languid kissed.

The movement wasn't fast enough though and she untangled her legs from him and pushed him backwards so he was laying down, allowing her to ride him properly. His cock brushed against her G-spot and her eyes flickered shut, her head rolling backwards as she gyrated against him. His hands were on her hips pulling her against him; just as she was about to come, he held her and flipped them again so that she was on the bottom, allowing him to do the work and push into her faster, giving them more friction, one of his hands went to her clit and he rubbed her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

She should complain, should be annoyed, but she was so close, all she could concentrate on was how magical Robin's cock felt as he filled her, how amazing he was. Her hips bucked up into his as her back arched, she was there, it was right there, he pinched her clit and she came, hard, rushing over the edge and whimpering as she did so. Her walls clenched him and after a couple more thrusts, he was there with her, spilling inside her.

Her eyes were closed as she tried to regain her breath, feeling him slip out of her and lay next to her, pulling her into his arms. She smiled and buried her head against him. "I think Halloween is my new favourite holiday." She breathed.

"Mine too." He nodded, kissing the side of her head as the two of them joined the realm of sleep, haunted by nothing but dreams of one another, together.

* * *

 **So there you have it, a Halloween OutlawQueen special. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, let me know, you'll make my day. :) Happy Halloween!**


End file.
